Even if my heart would break
by brenic1love
Summary: El día de la boda de Caroline y Stefan, cierto original aparece sólo para recordarle un par de cosas a la rubia. Oneshot Klaroline.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como la historia original sobre la que se basa este fic son propiedad de sus creadores y productores. Este fic ha sido creado por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

El día era hermoso, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y el clima era idóneo. Caroline miró a su alrededor, las sillas estaban en su lugar, el arco bajo el que diría sus votos y se uniría para siempre a Stefan lucía maravilloso. Todo era perfecto, tal y como siempre imaginó que sería su gran día, salvo por uno o dos detalles típicos de Mystic Falls como Katherine y su intento mil uno por destruirlos pero aún así todo saldría bien, tenía que hacerlo, al final del día sería Caroline Salvatore y esa idea hacía revolotear a su estómago.

—Preciosa.—

La joven rubia giró a la izquierda y se encontró con la última persona que se hubiera imaginado ver en esos momentos.

—Klaus.—

El original le dio una resplandeciente sonrisa y siguió su camino hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella. No tenía idea de lo que hacia allí, sólo sabía que apenas escuchó las palabras "Caroline se casa mañana con Stefan", de la boca de Rebekah, se subió a su auto y no paró hasta llegar a Mystic Falls. Claro que hasta ahora, que tenía a la rubia frente a él, es que se daba cuenta de su falta de plan.

¿Qué debía hacer? Raptar a la novia y arrancarle el corazón al idiota de Stefan como se atreviera a seguirlos fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pero lo desechó casi de inmediato, ella jamás le perdonaría si le arruinaba su gran día, mucho menos si lastimaba a Salvatore menor. tal vez si usaba un poco de compulsión para que alguien como el amiguito rubio de Caroline interrumpiera la boda, sería bastante divertido pero, otra vez, no le perdonaría usar a uno de sus amigos para destruir su fiesta perfecta. Así entonces sólo quedaba una opción. No le gustaba nada pero sabía que era la única opción que podría llegar a darle una oportunidad.

—Hola, amor. Luces realmente hermosa, lamento llegar tan temprano pero parece que mi invitación se extravió en el camino.—

Si el estómago de Caroline revoloteó ante la idea de ser la esposa de Stefan, ante la manera en que Klaus la miraba, de arriba a abajo, inspeccionando su cabello, su vestido y su rostro, sintió como si un huracán esparciera las mariposas y nublara su razón. Si los sentidos de ambos hubiesen funcionado como deberían se habrían percatado del sonido de sus corazones acelerados que se acompasaban de forma perfecta entre ellos, como dos melodías destinadas a unirse en una sola canción.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Caroline se olvidó por un momento de el vestido blanco que la cubría y la parafernalia que la rodeaba, lo único en su mente fue el recuerdo de los besos y las caricias compartidas en el bosque entre Klaus y ella y sintió un claro vacío en su piel y su corazón. Klaus tenía las mismas imágenes en su cabeza, como siempre, ese momento inolvidable jamás podría ser desvanecido ni aunque él así lo deseara. El original dio un paso más hacia la rubia, tentar a su suerte era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar el rostro maravillosamente resplandeciente de la chica. Ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, empezó a sentirse mareada o a sentir que flotaba, no estaba segura. Klaus decidió acercarse aún más, dirigió su boca al oído de Caroline y con voz suave y suplicante trató de convencerla.

—No lo hagas, ven conmigo y déjame mostrarte el mundo tal y como te lo prometí.—

Viajar, conocer el mundo a lado de alguien que probablemente ya lo había visto todo, no sonaba mal. Su corazón lo quería, lo había deseado por tanto tiempo. ¿Que no hiciera qué? Con su aliento tibio encendiendo su piel y su suave voz llegándole al alma ni siquiera recordaba ¿quién era? pero, como un balde de agua fría, un nombre volvió a la mente de Caroline, "Stefan" y la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y alejarse de Klaus como un ciervo asustado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Prometiste que no volverías.—

La sonrisa de Klaus se borró del todo pero recobró la postura con la que todos lo recordaban, altivo y poderoso.

—Lo sé pero tenía que intentarlo.—

Caroline bajó los hombros en señal de derrota y fue hasta posarse bajó el arco nupcial.

—Amo a Stefan, Klaus, lo amo y quiero formar una vida a su lado.—

Los ojos del original se llenaron de lágrimas que jamás dejaría salir, le dolía oír esas palabras, y dolía como el infierno.

—Lo sé.—

—¿Entonces por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué continúas apareciéndote en mi vida una y otra vez si mi respuesta siempre es la misma? Entre tú y yo nada pasará, no de nuevo.—

Una sonrisa, entre triste y cínica, se apoderó de Klaus.

—Es por eso, amor. Porque ya pasó una vez y sé que deseas que vuelva a pasar. Tal vez no estés lista para aceptar lo que sientes por mí pero somos inmortales, cariño, tenemos toda una eternidad para que lo hagas. Y yo te esperé y, aún si mi corazón se rompiera este día al verte decir "acepto" al hombre equivocado, yo te seguiré esperando. Porque yo no soy tu primer amor, ni el segundo, ni el tercero pero voy a ser el último.—

La seguridad de esas palabras hicieron mella en la decisión de Caroline.

—¿Por qué? Klaus, puedes tener a la mujer que quieras. No soy nada especial.—

Klaus rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú lo eres todo, Caroline, porque después de todo lo que he vivido y de todas las mujeres con las que he estado sólo hay algo de lo que estoy seguro.—

Caroline tenía terror de oír la respuesta pero su curiosidad pudo más.

—¿De qué?—

Y viéndola directo a los ojos, dijo la mayor verdad que sus labios habían pronunciado.

—De que tú si que eres mi primer, único y verdadero amor.—

Los pasos de los invitados interrumpieron el momento, Klaus dio una elegante reverencia y corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta perderse entre los árboles. Caroline se quedó petrificada en su lugar, la amaba, se lo había dicho por fin. Su cabeza se llenó de dudas y su corazón dolió pero aún así dijo "acepto" cuando llegó el momento. Desde la distancia, Klaus miró a la mujer de sus sueños unirse al hombre que, desde ya, odiaría de por vida; su corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos y el verdadero problema fue que cada uno de esos pedazos siguió amándola con todas sus fuerzas y se dijo a sí mismo que aún tenían toda la eternidad, sólo quedaba esperar.


End file.
